Twilight IM 2
by kelseycullen9
Summary: my 2nd IM story, the 1st one i didnt write by myself, some1 helped me...and i know, it suxs! but this one is better! : PLEASE R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Twilight IM!! **

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own twilight! Stephanie Meyer has the amazing pleasure of that!

**Screen Names! ******

edward-BellaCullensLover

bella-EdwardsVampWife

emmett-GrizzlyKiller

rose-GorgeousRedRose

Alice-JazzysPixie

Jasper-AlisBlonde

Esme-MommaV

Carlisle- DrFangzz

Nessie-lochNESSme

Twilight IM

_BellaCullensLover has signed in_

_GrizzlyKiller has signed in_

_GorgeousRedRose has signed in_

_JazzysPixie has signed in_

_lochNESSme has signed in_

BellaCullensLover: hello everyone

lochNESSme: has anyone seen mom?

JazzysPixie: umm shes going to log on in 2 minutes!

lochNESSme: thnx, unt alice J

GrizzlyKiller: OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG!!

GorgeousRedRose: wut Emmett?!

BellaCullensLover: umm hes thinking about The PussyCat Dolls… disturbing, Em…

GrizzlyKiller: they got nominated for "Hottest Female Band" on the MTV music awards!!!

lochNESSme: NO WAY!! I LOV THEM!

_EdwardsVampWife has signed in_

JazzysPixie: told ya so… g2g jasper is home!

_JazzysPixie has signed out_

BellaCullensLover: hello, love.

EdwardsVampWife: hey sweetie J 3

BellaCullensLover: Emmmett, seriously, cant u do something a little more manly?!

GrizzlyKiller: hmph!!

_GrizzylKiller has changed their status to: "Discrimination is not very kind…"_

_GrizzlyKiller has signed out_

EdwardsVampWife: wuts HIS problem?!

BellaCullensLover: u don't want 2 know….

GorgeousRedRose: well I better go comfort him…BEFORE he flips out….

_GorgeousRedRose has changed their status to: "I lov my emmybear!"_

_GorgeousRedRose has signed out_

lochNESSme: hey mom! Can I go 2 jakes?!

BellaCullensLover: -mad face-

EdwardsVampWife: b back by 8:30…or else ill let ur dad come pick u up, and if ur late, u know how he is….

lochNESSme: kk! Lov uu!!! Lov u 2 dadddy!!!

BellaCullensLover: I lov u 2, ness!!

_lochNESSme has signed out_

EdwardsVampWife: CRAP! Alice is looking 4 me! She wants to go shopping!!!

BellaCullensLover: RUN, LOV! RUN! Lol

_EdwardsVamp wife has changed their status to: "Running away from alice!!!"_

_EdwardsVampWife has signed out_

BellaCullensLover:…well, guess im all alone… since no ones here…

BellaCullensLover: When I grow up, I wanna b famous, I wanna b a star, I wanna b in movies! When I grow up, I wanna c the world, drive nice cars I wanna hav boobies!

BellaCullensLover:lol

_BellaCullensLover has signed out_

_JazzysPixie has signed in_

_GrizzlyKiller has signed in_

_GorgeousRedRose has signed in_

_GrizzlyKiller has changed their status to: "I love you, rosiepooo!!!"__GorgeousRedRose has changed their status to: "Love u 2, emmykins!!"_

JazzysPixie- emmykins?!?! seriously, rose?!?!....

GorgeousRedRose- LOL!! he knows he likes it! :)

GrizzlyKiller- yes, yes i do ;)

_GorgeousRedRose has signed out_

_GrizzlyKiller has signed out_

JazzysPixie- AAHHH!!!! I HATE BEING PHSYCIC!!!!! EWWWWIEEEE!!! NNOOOO!!! :( :( :( :(

_JazzysPixie has changed their status to: "If i could throw up, i would be flowing non stop right now... dang, whered i put my earplugs?!?!?!!"_

_JazzysPixie has signed out _

**Author's note!!!-- i hope you liked it!! this is my 1st one! :) :) PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE R&R!!! MORE TO COME IF U DO!!:) :) :)**


	2. limited too!

**Twilight IM!!!(LIMITED TOO!)**

Bella: edwardsvampwife

Edward:bellacullenslove

Nessie: lochNESSme

Emmett: grizzlykiller

Rose:gorgeousredrose

Alice: shopaholicpixie

Jasper: alisman

Carlisle: drmcsparkly

Esme:mommavamp

_Edwardsvampwife has signed in_

_lochNESSme has signed in_

_grizzlykiller has signed in_

_gorgeousredrose has signed in_

edwardsvampwife: RENESMEE!!!!!! WHERE ARE YOU?!?!?! WE'VE BEEN LOOKING ALL OVER FOR YOU!!!!!! YOU ARE IN SSOOO MUCH TROUBLE, YOUNG LADY!!!

Grizzlykiller: CHILL, BELLA. She was with me and jasper.

Gorgeousredrose: and where WERE you 3?? No one could find you!!

lochNESSme: can I tell 'em uncle em?!?!?! PPLLLZZZZ?!!?

Grizzlykiller: NO! NOT YET! *giggles* its not done!

Edwardsvampwife: Emmett did you just *giggle*?!

Gorgeousredrose: umm wow Em that is really creepy…

_Alisman has signed in_

lochNESSme: IS IT DONE YET?! IS IT DONE YET?! IS IT DONE YET?!

Alisman: YYYEESSSSSSSSS!!!!! :D :D :D

Grizzlykiller: BELLA GO GET EDWARD AND EVERY1 ELSE TELL THEM 2 GET ON HERE!!!

Edwardsvampwife:..this scares me, but ok…..

_Bellacullenslove has signed in_

_Drmcsparkly has signed in_

_Mommavamp has signed in_

_Shopaholicpixie has signed in_

Mommavamp: whats all this about??

Grizzlykiller: AHEM!!!! IF I COULD HAVE EVERYONES ATTENTION PLZ! SSHHHH!!! HEY! HELLO??

Grizzlkiller: thank you…now as I was saying…

Gorgeousredrose: Emmett, no one was talking…..

Grizzlykiller: oh…..well anyways, me, jasper, and nessie have an announcement!

lochNESSme: AHEM!! If this results in trouble, I take NONE of the blame! I was TRICKED! They told me we were going to the mall to look at limited too….. 

bellacullenslove: and you BELIEVED them?!!?!

lochNESSme: well it is uncle emmetts favorite store….

Grizzlykiller: NESSSSSIIEEE!!! We agreed that was a just us two secret!!

lochNESSme: oooppsss…..

everyone except Emmett and nessie: ROFL!!!!!!!

Shopaholicpixie: OMG Emmett even I don't go there!!!! HAHAHA!!

Edwardsvampwife: that store is for little girls, you do know that, right??.....

Bellacullenslove:…OMG…

Gorgeousredrose: sick, Emmett, just sick…wut is it edward?!

Bellacullenslove: he was thinking a response to bella's question, and he "said" duh of course I know that, but there perfumes are amaazzinggg!!"

Grizzlykiller: I HATE YOU ALL!!!! *sobs*

_Grizzlykiller has changed their status to: "I hate everyone except Deborah!!!"_

_Grizzlykiller has signed out_

Mommavamp: who is Deborah?? Edward??

Bellacullenslove: it seems sehs the manager at limited too… LOL!!!!

Gorgeousredrose: well shes never touching MY emmybear!!!!!

_Gorgeousredrose has changed their status to: "Going to KICK DEBORAHS BUTT!!!"_

_Gorgeousredrose has signed out_

lochNESSme: umm, u know wuts weird….i don't remember having a conversation like that with Emmett EVER….

Bellacullenslove: and hes NEVER thought about it until u said it, ness…

Alisman: teehee…..

_Alisman has signed out_

Shopaholicpixie: uhoh… I think I know wut happened….

Edwardsvampwife: wut?!

Drmcsparkly: does Emmett know that their clothes re for little girls?!?!?!??!!!

Mommvamp: NO CARLISLE! Keep up!!!

Drmcsparkly: sorry, dear….

Bellacullenslove: jasper made Emmett feel like he loves limited too's perfume and he made nessie think Emmett had told her that… LUCKY!!!! I WISH I COULD MESS WITH PEOPLE LIKE THAT!!!!! 

_Bellacullenslove has signed out_

_Edwardsvampwife has changed their status to: "going to comfort my eddyweddy"_

_Edwardsvampwife has signed out_

_lochNESSme has changed their status to: "GOT TO GET OUT OF THE COTTAGE BEOFRE MOM AND DAD GET ALL LOVY-DOVY!!! AAHHHHH!!!!"_

_lochNESSme has signed out_

_shopaholicpixie has signed out_

_mommavamp has signed out_

drmcsparkly: im all alone….

Drmcsparkly: "im a Barbie girl, in the Barbie wooorld! Life in plastic, is FANTASTIC!"

Drmcsparkly: teehee… I think ill go listen to miley cyrus on alices ipod! :D :D

_Drmcsparkly has changer their status to: "oops I st on alices ipod guess its broken so no one can listen to Barbie girl cuz that's a gay song… wink, wink…."_

_Drmcsparkly has signed out_

**A/N I KNOW THIS WAS A LONG ONE!! I DID THE BEST I COULD! I NEED IDEAS!! PLZ PLZ PLZ REVIEW!!!! ILL TAKE ANY IDEAS EXCEPT ONES WHERE PPL DIE OR BREAK UP OR THE WEREWOLVES TAKE OVER!!! (TEAM EDWARD!!!!)**


	3. Carlizzle and the Evil Evil Meds

**Twilight IM #3**

Bella- edwardsvampwife

Edward- bellacullenslover

Alice- shopaholicpixie

Jasper- alisman

Rose- gorgeousredrose

Emmett- grizzlykiller

Nessie- lochNESSme

Esme- mommavamp

Carlisle- drmcsparkly

_Edwardsvampwife has signed in_

_Drmcsparkly has signed in_

_Gorgeousredrose has signed in_

Edwardsvampwife: hey Carlisle

Drmcsparkly: 'sup mizzie bella, carlizzle here! im the funky fresh dawwg ur momma warned u bout.

But no worries, chillax! Im the funky fresh docta…docta of loovveeeee.

Gorgeousredrose: oh dear god not again…..

Edwardsvampwife: Carlisle tha-

Drmcsparkly: no no NO!!!!!! its carLIZZLE my funky fresh sizzle. Im down with the in crowd!

_Gorgeousredrose has changed their status to: "going to get esme so she can make Carlisle take his medicine…"_

_Gorgeousredrose has signed out_

Drmcsparkly: NO!!!!! NO NO NO NO!!!!!!! NNOOOOO!!!!!!! NO!!! NO!! NO! NO! NO! N- crap…her comes esme!!!

_Drmcsparkly has changed their status to: "running from Esme and the evil evil medicine…don't tell her im going to Tennessee!!!"_

_Drmcsparkly has uploaded Immobile_

_Drmcsparkly has signed out_

_Edwardsvampwife has changed their status to: "Wow my family is crazy!!!"_

_Edwardsvampwife has signed out_

**A/N : I KNOW THIS IS A SHORTIE BUT I HAVE VOICE LESSONS ON THURSDAYS SO I DIDN'T HAVE TIME FOR A LONG ONE!!!!!!!**


	4. The Secret Mission

**Twilight IM! **

Edwardsvampwife- bella

Bellacullenslover- Edward

Shopaholicpixie- alice

Alisman- jasper

lochNESSme- nessie

grizzlykiller- Emmett

gorgeousredrose- Rosalie

drmcsparkly- Carlisle

mommavamp- esme

_lochNESSme has signed in_

_grizzlykiller has signed in_

_alisman has signed in_

lochNESSme: uncle jazzy?

Alisman: yes, ness?

Grizzlykiller: lol

Alisman: whats so funny, Emmett?

Grizzlykiller: you said "yes, ness" ……IT RHYMES!!!! BAHAHAH!!!!!!!

Alisman: umm, ok then…. What did u want, nessie?

lochNESSme: oh I was just wondering what we were going to do today!

Grizzlykiller: (abruptly stops laughing)…oh, we have something amazing to do today….

Alisman: yes, yes we do….

lochNESSme: ookkaaayy……so what is it?!

Alisman: oh I cant tell you that…..

Grizzlykiller: nope….strictly secret.

lochNESSme: haha guys, now seriously….

Alisman: oh we are serious…. We cant tell you…or take you…. Sorry.

lochNESSme: UGH!!!!! STUPID FRIGGIN RETARDS!!!!!!!

_lochNESSme has changed their status to: "going to tell on jazzy and em!!!!"_

_lochNESSme has signed out_

alisman: dontcha just love mesin with renesmee??

Grizzlykiller:………

Alisman: what, em?

Grizzlykiller: …that was renesmee?....

Alisman: -sigh-

_Alisman has signed out_

Grizzlykiller: I am alone …wonder what Rose is doing???......

**A/N HEY GUYS! I KNOW THIS WAS REALLY SHORT BUT I KINDA AM HAVING WRITERS BLOCK SO IF YOU COULD PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLLLZZZZZ SEND ME SOME SUGGESTIONS, PREFERABLY NONE WHERE PEOPLE DIE OR THE WEREWOLVES WIN… TEAM EDWARD!!!! YAY!!! R&R PLZ PLZ!!!!!**

**R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R!**


	5. Rosy and Lily

**Twilight IM**

Bella- Edwardsvampwife

Edward- Bellacullenslover

Nessie- lochNESSme

Alice- shopaholicpixie

Jasper- pranksRme

Emmett- pranksRem

Rose- gorgeousredrose

Carlisle- drmcsparkly

Esme- mommavamp

_pranksRme has signed in_

_pranksRem has signed in_

_gorgeousredrose has signed in_

_edwardsvampwife has signed in_

_bellacullenslover has signed in_

_shopaholicpixie ahs signed in_

pranksRme: I hate you Emmett.

pranksRem: I hate you Jasper.

Gorgeousredrose: omg this is weird…..

Bellacullenslover: ok I already know how to end this fight. Emmett change your name back. Now.

PranksRem: UGH!!! WHY ME?!?!?!?!

Shopaholicpixie: yeah eddy, why Em? Not that I'm on his side, I'm not on anyone's. Just curious.

Bellacullenslover: because Emmett spyed on jasper and then made his name just like his.

Edwardsvampwife: ummmmm has anyone seen Ness today?

Shopaholicpixie: shes about to walk into ro-

Gorgeousredrose: she just walked in my room. Why?

Shopaholicpixie: told ya so… or at least I started to…. Haha

Edwardsvampwife: where has she been?

Bellacullenslover: Grr. Seriously Ness?!

_lochNESSme has signed on_

lochNESSme: EEWWWYY! DAD GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!!!!!!!

Gorgeousredrose: Yeah what the heck edweird? Stay out of it!

Grizzlykiller: there, is everyone happy now?

lochNESSme: no!

Grizzlykiller: WELL TOO BAD!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gorgeousredrose: EMMETT MCARTHY CULLEN!!! HOW DARE YOU YELL AT MY NEICE LIKE THAT! GGRRRRRRRR…….

Grizzlykiller: sorry, rosy….

Gorgeousredrose: don't call me that. Ever.

Bellacullenslover: LOL!!!!!

Shopaholicpixie: ooohhh you're gonna get it if you say that. I saw it. Ouch….

Gorgeousredrose: EDWEIRD I SWEAR!!!!......

Bellacullenslover: ha right. You remember that time you told the whole house about my iPod playlist? REVENGE!!!! MWAHAHA!

Edwardsvampwife: TELL US! TELL US! TELL US!

Shopaholicpixie: oh this is a good one. Sorry rosy. *giggle*

Bellacullenslover: Rosalie does not want to be called rosy because it sounds like rosy o'donnel. She hates her.

All except Rosy: ROFL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Rosysman: like my new status, guys?

Gorgeousredrose: GGRRRRRRR I HATE YOU ALL!!!

Edwardsvampwife: then this really doesn't affect me she already hates me. Ha.

Gorgeousredrose: I don't hate you, bella. Remember Eclipse? Well, now I do. Considering the situation.

Shopaholicpixie: oh god. Plz don't rose. Plz.

Lilylicious: my new name is lily. Make fun of THAT, edweird. Ha.

Grizzlykiller: aw c'mon babe. We were just having some fun. Lighten up.

Shopoholicpixie: hey, why hasn't jasper said anything? He's still online. Jazzy?

pranksRme: Oh, jazzy is a little busy at the moment.

Edwardsvampwife: umm, where is renesmee?

pranksRme: mwahaha

_pranksRme has signed out_

_shopoholicpixie ahs changed their status to: "IM COMING JAZZY! HOLD ON BABY!"_

_shopoholicpixie has signed out_

lilylicious: Nessie what did you do to jasper?!?!!

lochNESSme: ummm nothin and who is lilylicious and how does she know my name?!?! oh btw lily is a weird name no offence. It sounds like a hippy. Lol.

Lilylicious: nessie? I think I hear your aunt rose calling you.

Grizzlykiller: NO! NESSIE, DON'T FALL FOR IT!!! SHE'LL KILL YOU!

_lochNESSme has changed their satus to: "Going to see Aunt Rosy! YAY!!!"_

_lochNESSme has signed out_

grizzlykiller: would it be weird if we got lilies for her funeral? They're so pretty. Like she was. RIP, renesmee……

_AN ERROR HAS OCCURRED. WE ARE WORKING ON GETTING THIS FIXED AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. SORRY FOR ANY INCONVEINCES, BUT IM WILL BE TEMPOARILY UNAVAILABLE. THANK YOU._

**A/N HEY GUYS! I THINK THIS IS A PRETTY GOOD ONE BUT IDK. PLZ SEND ME YOUR COMMENTS!!! I AM UNNING OUT OF IDEAS! OH AND SHOUTOUT TO SASSYLOVE101! PLZ R&R ALL HER STORIES!! ALSO CARLSISAWEREWIRE! YAY!**

**R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R!!**


End file.
